Support (MNC)
The Support is the quirky, Italian backbone to any team. He is very useful on both defense and offense. He has the ability to increase the effectiveness of turrets, using his healing gun to overheal them, and he can hack them, increasing their range and rate of fire. He can also overheal fellow teammates, helping them to stay alive and wreak havoc upon the enemy. He can even hack enemy turrets and make them his own. A strong Support and a strong Gunner have been known to decimate entire teams! The Support is best suited for players who prefer to help other players. At least one Support should be on any team as a given. Weapons Heal/Hurt Gun The Support's Heal/Hurt Gun is his bread and butter. Over-heal fellow Pros, Turrets, and Bots, or drain the health of enemies and take it for yourself. Primary fire locks onto friendly targets with a bright blue beam that heals allies. Alternate fire locks onto enemies with a red beam that drains their health and returns it to the Support. For his taunt with the heal/hurt gun equipped, the Support pretends he's Jet Skiing, while saying the "The water that supports the jet ski," then almost falls over to his left, but quickly regains his balance, "-is the same that engulfs it!" Shotgun The Support's Shotgun is a close-range powerhouse. Dish out punishment with a short-range, high-damage automatic shotgun blast or grapple Pros and larger Bots. Primary fire is a strong shotgun blast that can be fired semi- or full-automatic. Alternate fire grapples enemies and deals a large amount of damage. It is worth noting that once a grapple is completed with the shotgun you are immediatly facing the character you grappled head on, able to deliver a point blank shotgun blast; this combo is able to finish off even the heavier of MNC pros. For his taunt, Support spins the shotgun behind his back, brings it between his crotch and says, "Scuza me!" Watch both taunts here. Skills Hack *Hacking increases the range and fire rate of the target turret. *Level 1 hack takes 8 seconds to hack. *Level 2 hack increases firing range, takes 5 seconds to hack, and lasts longer than a level 1 hack. *Level 3 hack increases rate of fire, takes 3 seconds to hack, lasts the longest, and allows you to hack enemy turrets to your team. *Turrets that are hacked by the opposing team show a ".X" hack. (ie a level 1 RockIt hacked by an enemy shows 1.X) *Hacking an enemy turret takes longer than hacking a friendly turret. *"Counter-Hacking" a friendly turret that has been hacked by an enemy leaves the turret with a ".1" hack effect. (ie a level 1 RockIt shows 1.1) Firebase *The Firebase will shoot at enemies and can be deployed anywhere. *The Firebase counts as a turret, and thus can be Hacked. *The Firebase has increased range and fire-rate at level 2. **At level 3 it gains a "Healing Aura" to heal any friendly Pro standing next to it. *A Support can hack his firebase before it unfolds, but he cannot heal it until it does. *Upgrading the firebase will increase it's armor. *This skill will not fully recharge unless the firebase is destroyed. *Standing near the firebase you deployed and using this skill will return the firebase to the Support and fill up anything in the recharge meter that couldn't be recovered alone. *Upgrading increases the recovery rate and percentage that can be recovered (if deployed), for this skill. Airstrike *Calls in a rocket strike from the sky. *This Airstrike will also stick to your enemies as well as turrets. *This will destroy enemy pros, turrets, firebases, bots and yourself if within the blast radius. *The Airstrike fully upgraded will become more powerful and have an increased radius. **You can also use it more times without the skill being completely depleted. *If you stick someone with a Airstrike it will normally kill them unless they have been recently charged by an enemy support or they run under a surface or bridge. *If you are a support and in your own airstrike radius, the attack will likely kill you. It can also damage your own money ball. *Air strikes cannot hit anything under a structure, but the radius from an outside airstrike can. Support *Increases health, health recovery, and adds bot support aura. *Bot support aura adds a purple antenna to the top right of the backpack, and to all nearby bots increasing their damage and durability. Strategy *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can mitigate incoming damage *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal pros/bots above their max health *The Heal/Hurt Gun's alternate fire can drain health from enemies *The alternate fire drains more health from an enemy than it heals the Support using it. *The shotgun is lethal at close range *Upgraded Hack can hack an enemy turret and have it switch to his team *Upgraded Hack will hack faster *Upgrading Hack increases the distance and/or fire rate of hacked turrets *Support's Firebase is much more vulnerable before it unfolds *Upgraded Firebases are more lethal *A fully upgraded Firebase has a health recovery aura *Supports can spawn Gap Shots *Support can hack his own Firebase turret. *Support's primary fire on the Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal friendly Pro's, Bot's, and Turret's with +50% of extra health, earning juice in the process. *Overhealed health is not a perminant effect and will periodically drain when not being overhealed. *Hitting enemy Pros and Bots with the Air Strike beacon will stick it to them, ensuring the strike hits, as long as they're not under a bridge/roof. *Following other Pros (Tank and Gunner especially) and constantly over-healing them can be a lethal combination. An upgraded Support and an upgraded Gunner can do some serious damage together. Personal Information No team can win consistently without a Support position, whose primary responsibility is to use his extensive knowledge of cyberbiology and medicine to keep his team sharp, alert and on the battlefield for longer periods of time than their opponents. *'Notable DNA' : Leonardo DaVinci, Steve Jobs, Sushruta Samhita, Dr. Kinsey *'Likes' : Gondolas, Ferraris, Swiss chalets *'Dislikes' : any type of instant or fast food, sewer rats, hotel paintings Category:Pros Category:Characters